My Childhood Friend
by Monokia
Summary: Kuon met Kyouko as a child, but what if he never left... Or at least not for long. Read a heart-rending story as it unfolds about a girl who has forgotten how to love and a boy who must learn to love himself. As a tale stretches across time on how two people help themselves in capturing this elusive emotion.
1. Beginning's Start Somewhere

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm going to start another story. The reason's are quite simple really; I'm finding that my other one, which is suppose to be funny, has taken an odd turn. This story needs to suck-up some of my negative writer's emotions so that my other one will become positive again. I hope you enjoy, and I think I thought up a clever twist to Skip Beat.

As always I am not responsible for spoilers; furthermore, these characters or story plot doesn't belong to me: but rather the amazing author who has written this series. This fanfic is the only thing I own; well, not exactly. But you get the picture.

P.S. I love reviews and PM's. They are like chicken soup for my writing soul. Please, keep them positive and productive though!

Tata for now!

* * *

Ren was a teenage brat back then when he had first met Kyouko so very long ago. She was an orphan but he couldn't help being attracted to her smile. Kyouko would make her way into the forest alone and sit by the creek bed to cry; it was during one of his hikes he met her. He debated whether he'd talk to her when a broken sob raked through the little girl. The decisions he made from then on was a start to a beautiful and immortal friendship.

Kyouko would giggle at her precious fairy's performance. Everyday from then on when she would go to the creek to cry a familiar prince would be there to comfort her. His name was Corn- and he told her that she should always smile. One fateful day it came known that he must leave and tears grew in her eyes. The boy promised on a stone that he would always watch over her through it; this stone would protect her and wash away her sorrows. So with a pat on her head he left.

It was a year before he returned. His life had turned nightmarish so he practically forced one of his family's friends to take him in. Kuon's parents were adamant against it but by the time they had learned of Lory's schemes, he disappeared…

* * *

He returned back to Kyoto and reminisced to the summer days he had spent with the young girl by the stream. Just like so long ago Ren heard familiar crying. When he approached the clearing the girl was there clutching a stone.

"Kyouko, why are you crying?" Young Kuon asked. He watched as she turned around, her eyes were red, her clothes torn, and mysterious injurious peaked out from her little dress.

"She's gone. Mommy left me..."

Kuon watched as she pulled down her sleeve before running towards him. He wrapped his arms around pulling her into an embrace. He didn't feel he had the right to comfort her but, Dammit! If anyone deserved happiness it was this innocent child before him.

"Your Mother needed to leave; she hurt you in ways that you cannot possible heal from; she has severed the links between you the moment she raised her hand. Kyouko, I cannot replace your Mother, but I will be with you until you no longer need Corn." He spent the rest of the day with her because she needed it. And by doing so he condemned himself again and again by the look of trust in this naive girl's face.

Little Kyouko was confused when Corn told her to call him Ren from now on. "but you're Corn right?" He smiled and kneeled down on the ground to face her straight on.

"I'm only Corn with you… The world needs a name and that one is too far precious to share: Tsuruga Ren will be my name from now on." She blinked but nodded her head. "Good girl," he ruffled her hair and held her hand while he walked her out of the forest.

"Co- Ren-tan, will I see you again?" He smiled and affirmed her that she would. She unlinked her hands from him and started to walk off.

"Kyouko, where are you going? I'll walk you to where you live." He knew that she stayed with the Fuwa's. She was always bragging about her cool friend.

"No, Corn doesn't need to come. I'm okay." She puffed up her chest and started prancing forward.

He trailed far behind and watched as she disappeared into the Ryoukan. Ren started to walk away but stopped when he heard yelling. He immediately pulled out his phone and dialed Lory's number.

"Hello Ren, what you need, boy!" The voice on the other line spoke cheerfully.

"I need another bed booked for my room tonight." Ren spoke quietly. He started pacing towards the house.

"Playboy, you don't think I'd put in an extra bed for a one-night girlfriend." Lory growled.

"No, you'd put one in for my childhood friend that needs help right now." Ren just got to the door when he heard a residual slap and crying. He hung up and entered the house; he'd never regret or forget what he found inside. That night he left with a little girl in his lap and an emotion that brought him to tears.

* * *

He knew that she couldn't stay with him. She needed a family and one that would love and cherish her. Ren never wanted to let her cry or force herself to be strong ever again. For once in his life; he felt like he'd found his purpose, something he was willing to protect. He tucked the sleeping girl into bed and left for the bathroom. He rested his head in his hands and smiled. He was reminded by a Russian superstition taught to him by his mother.

'_Never return for something precious you've left behind once you've embarked on a journey. If you must, look into the mirror when you return for it before you go so that you don't leave your luck behind' _

After flying across the world to escape his past; he felt the need to start a new beginning for himself. Ren went to Kyoto to revisit lost memories but had found a girl he never realized he forgot about. He thought he needed all the luck he could get living this new life, his knew life. Ren stared himself in the mirror; funny, he had been afraid for so long what he would find staring back at him. Now, he saw a boy that needed to be a man; someone that had found something precious that was in need of protection.

Ren pulled away and walked back into the room. He sat in his bed watching over the little girl the entire night. He never thought of himself as a guardian angel, but that was what he was. Selflessly, he cradled a flame in his hands and brought it to life. A start to a new cycle after a flame precious to him was snuffed out before it's time.

* * *

Kyouko put her hands behind her back as her little mouth wrinkled. She licked the frosting off of her nose before it could be used as evidence against her.

"Did you just eat the last Fucking cupcake?" Ren growled. He wasn't a big fan of food but on a blue moon he fancied the occasional sweets. Ren sighed as he took several calming breaths. Kyouko mistook this and felt guilty.

"Ren-tama, I'm sorry." Her eyes brimmed with tears and she hugged his shoulders.

"It was bad of you, but I'm not that mad." he frowned. Ren needed to work on his cussing; Kyouko didn't need to be picking up any bad habits from him.

She watched him frown and whimpered before crying, "You hate me! I'm sorry-"

He was stunned. The little girl had fallen into a dogeza right in front of him. How could he hate this child? A smile formed at the edges of his mouth, "No, I just realized that you're really smart." That got the girl's attention so he continued, "I'm an actor and a model. I really shouldn't be eating unhealthily. You've helped me overcome my weakness."

"Weakness?" Little Kyouko cocked her head to the side and watched a smile form on his face.

"Yep, as a fairy a weakness of mine is sweets. In my case, cupcakes." He lunged forward and tickled her stomach. He only pulled away when he was satisfied with the yelp and the continuous laughter that he'd received. Ren was enjoying himself as they played wrestled when the sound of a bell froze his heart. The little girl stilled and watched a sadness wash over him. Ren walked over to the door, opening it, as Lory strode in.

"We've found an adoptive family for her. So where's the girl?" He looked around at the child who was sneaking behind Ren to hide.

"She's shy. Her name is Kyouko."

Lory boomed with laughter but shook his head noticing that he'd startled the litte lady, "We've found a nice middle-aged couple. You'll go live with them." She shook her head defiantly.

"Kyouko-chan, you need to go." Ren suddenly understood her worries, "Don't worry. I've promised to be your Corn until you don't need me. I'll come visit you often so please don't be afraid."

"Corn, don't leave me."

He whispered the next words quiet enough so Lory wouldn't hear his next words, "Kyouko! Have I ever broken a promise." She shook her head and he let out a relieved sigh; Part of the reason he'd never broke a promise with her was because he never made many. "I promise, you'll enjoy where you're going to live. They will take care of you when I can't. Also, Uncle Lory might be intimidating but he's also a very nice man, go say Hi and greet him properly. Your fairy-prince orders you to do so."

Kyouko's eyes flashed fiercely; if Lory had seen them he would have known that she was destined for great things. She turned around, showing no trace of the shyness she had before, and greeted the Hell out of him. Ren laughed at the shocked expression on the man's face; the child had just greeted him like the owner of a five-star hotel. She bowed low and he reciprocated still shell-shocked; the child danced away like a ballerina to Ren who offered a pat on her head.

"Good," he smiled, "Let's get you packed and ready to go. Life is an adventure and it's about time you've faced it." Kyouko knew somewhere deep inside, at that moment a resolution was born, one that would be one recounted endlessly among the generations to come.


	2. A Prayer in the Dark

The first moment they met Kyouko brought forth many questions. Who was this little girl, and why did anyone abandon her? Taisho and his wife watch the bright child run around exploring her new home. Taisho tried unsuccessfully to ignore the inquisitive spirit as he worked in the kitchen, but found he was unwittingly distracted bu the chaos that followed her. One moment she'd be frolicking and singing while the next she was poking her head in places it didn't belong. Once, when she had successfully took one of his knifes, he had to stop in the middle of cooking and retrieve the dangerous object. The resulting mess was a charcoaled mess and a firm lecture.

The President Lory, who was often known for being eccentric and over the top, personally visited the family. When his informants searched for a suitable home for little Kyouko, the old couple was one of the first ones that made the list. They were looking to adopt a child and were in the process of doing so until tragic news hit; the child they were going to adopt came down terminally sick and had died. Lory gave th small restaurant a visit with little Kyouko-chan hiding behind his cloak.

The first few days were a horror; Kyouko was always out greeting the customers and trying to sneak into the kitchen. Taisho, one day, needed to leave the room unattended for a bit and when he came back he was startled at what he found.

"Kyouko, come here."

A little girl sprinted out from the corner of the door where she had been hiding, but he caught her shirt and tugged her backwards. "Yes, Jii-tan." The little girl spoke trembling violently. Taisho released his hold on her clothes.

"Kyouko, did you chop the vegetables I left on the counter?"

"Hai, you're always busy; I want to help you but I'm always getting chased out."

Taisho nodded his head; the little girl had been so persistent. He was nervous she'd end up cutting herself but when he inspected the girl's work, she actually did pretty well. "Do you want to help me in the kitchen, then, Kyouko?" Kyouko nodded and beamed a bright smile at him. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that he wanted her to walk before she could run. "Good. You can go play for now but after I close up, we can clean up the restaurant together."

Bless Kyouko's lovely heart, she only smiled brighter. Anytime before in the past, if she displeased or frustrated the Fuwa's in anyway, she'd be smacked. When she had moved in with Taisho and his wife, she never expected to be treated any different. The little girl was happy that Taisho wasn't mad at her but still promised herself that she would never displease him in anyway. Once she'd grown up, she would repay his kindness.

* * *

Meanwhile Ren was working hard to become an actress. He always made good on his promise to visit Kyouko, but when he had received more work from his job, Ren stopped visiting her so frequently. The little girl barely talked to him during the times that he had spent with her; she kept silent when he asked if she had any problems. He never realized that Kyouko was behaving that way so that she wouldn't trouble him, she felt that she was only bothering Corn by asking him to stay with her. Kyouko wanted him to like her but he was slowly disappearing from her side. And an even more horrible fact was that Sho Fuwa, the boy who had lived with her while growing up, moved to Tokyo. One day they met up and Sho asked her to help him chase his dreams.

Taisho employed Kyouko by that point and watched her while she grew up; however, everything changed one day. It was a few months after Kyouko turned fifteen that a dark cloud seemed to pass over her. Kyouko moved out suddenly not long after and started working several jobs. She couldn't afford to buy herself clothes, food, or even keep up on appearances. Taisho wanted to send some allowance to her so that she could get by, but he only communicated to her through letters; furthermore, the mail she sent never had a return address. Kyouko didn't smile as much but one thing that she would always respond questions that people asked was, 'I'm with my prince now, and I need to work harder than ever.'

Ren returned to the Taisho's to visit her just in time for Valentine's Day. He was shocked to find that she was gone; the wife was crying saying that something was wrong with Kyouko. That their child had left and started making annual payments to their household, trying to cover her previous expense fee's. She still lived in Tokyo, but she couldn't afford to come visit them much between saving up money and her extreme-busy work schedule. Ren heard that she had her prince and wondered if she needed Corn anymore. He missed her but it sounded like she was working hard for the love of her life, and who was he to question that…

* * *

It was a fateful day that happened that broke the chains that bound her and set her free. After working a long shift she went home to see her prince. It wasn't often that he came home and when he did it was like a sunny day; there one moment and gone the next. They lived at an upscale apartment together, all her neighbors adored Kyouko, but rumors spread like wildfire about the mysterious stranger who would visit. Kyouko didn't pay attention to their gossip, she fled upstairs to meet Sho. When she opened it, what lay inside broke her heart.

Sho was inside with another woman again; Kyouko blushed and slammed the door closed. She had nowhere to go but back to Taisho's for the night. Although this meant relying on them again, she promised herself that she would pay them back. She managed to collect enough money for a bus ride there.

Kyouko returned to them and although the couple could see the surrender in her eyes, they never asked a question. They set Kyouko up in their old room and let her sleep till morning. When she awoke, Taisho and his wife had closed Daruyama for the day, the couple sat around the table and motioned for her to join them.

"Kyouko, we need to talk with you."

Kyouko didn't know what to say; she sat down and remained silent. The couple looked at each other and slipped something across the table.

"We were left unable to contact you. We hardly knew whether you were safe; We waited day by day for the next check you sent with a small note attached which would tell us if you were still alive or dead. Kyouko!" Taisho's wife snapped out. Her hand slunk around her husbands trembling shoulders and paused to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Kyouko, you are my daughter. I've checked the news everyday just waiting for them to release your name. Whatever you're going through, please let us help you end it. I can't go through another day wondering whether some man will come walking in to tell me the news, that you're-,that would break my heart." Taisho fell silent again.

His wife turned her eyes once again towards Kyouko, "We've bought you a cell-phone; keep it on you at all times." Kyouko was crying and the old woman walked over to her, not in anger, but with love and adoration. "Kyouko, I know you want to say that you'll pay us back. But we don't care about the money; we could retire wealthy right now and spend the rest of our life happy. We work this job only because we enjoy it; so as our daughter, we want to provide for you. Please accept this!"

Taisho had collected himself enough to rejoin, "Kyouko, I don't know who this man think he is, but you've sent me letters saying you're working two to three jobs so that he can live in a fancy condo. I think he's using you; I don't give a damn about this man, but to put my daughter through this just so he can live in style…" his voice trembled with anger, "Kyouko, I want you to put an end with this relationship. I'm not sure how much more of this your body can take. "

Kyouko nodded at the floor silently; she was tired and never had a day off. She was probably fired from most of her full-time jobs for not showing up today. "I'll go talk to him…"

Taisho hugged Kyouko and kissed her on the forehead. "That's the girl I know and love, how about I cook you a meal to take to his job tomorrow. You need to do this; I want my daughter back." He cooked a huge meal for dinner; the couple hovered over their daughter constantly. She had changed so much in the past few months. She looked emaciated, ratty, and exhausted. The first thing they could do to help her was to get some food into her.

After dinner Kyouko ran off immediately. They tailed close behind and sat stunned while she puked up her stomach contents into the toilet. She flushed and walked outside to see a very concerned husband and wife.

"I'm sorry," Kyouko shivered violently, "I just-haven't eaten this much in a while."

When Taisho stepped forward to hug her, he couldn't help noticing how she cringed away. An anger boiled up inside him like never before. "Kyouko, tell me where the Hell this Bastard is!"

Kyouko widened her eyes in surprise as she lifted her hands appealingly, "He's never hit me." It was true, Sho never had hit her, sometimes it came close though. He often raised a hand but never followed through; instead, he would leave, sometimes for months at a time.

His wife stepped forward and touched his shoulder, shaking her head when she spoke, "Not now. We barely have her back, and we don't need to frighten her into leaving again." Her voice got a little louder now so Kyouko could hear her, "Kyouko… Honey, I'm sorry that you threw up. I'll make some tea for an upset stomach and cook up something light for you. Go take a bath, I'll bring it to you when you're finished."

Kyouko padded away and the couple gave each other a long look. Something frightened them, Kyouko needed help, and they weren't sure if she would accept it from them. They needed a miracle, Ren seemed as close to one as they could get. For emergencies only they had his number; they phoned him and told the young man to come over as soon as he could.

"Ren, please when you get this message, come. Save our daughter; she might die if you don't. We know something is bound to give in either direction. We know she'll be here tomorrow, but anything beyond that, we have no answer for."


	3. A Path of Thorns

Kyouko woke up to a nightmare. In it, she lost the ones she cared about, Her precious fairy had turned his back on her, and a voice screamed at her that she was worthless. She cried and when Kyouko woke up, a part of her believed that the dream was real, that the world wasn't in need of her existence. She was rocking back-and-forth in bed, just barely registering the set of arms that had wrapped around her.

"Kyouko, everything's fine," a voice sung out and soothed her, "you're home, you're safe. I promise, no one hurts my baby in my own house." Kyouko calmed down just enough to be embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she cried out and moved to get away from the warm embrace, "I'm really sorr-"

"I don't want to hear another apology from you, young lady! It takes a lot more than this to piss me off. And even if I am occasional mad, you're family, and that's all we're ever going to get."

Kyouko stopped shifting and settled back down for a few more minutes. Finally, the older woman pulled away with a knowing smile. She patted her head before walking downstairs, reminding Kyouko that she would always be around and ,as of the moment, downstairs if she needed anything.

She soon followed and snuck downstairs. Kyouko paused as she took in the restaurant. It was boisterous, full of life, and a sudden onset of home-sickness overwhelmed her. She stood helplessly before tip-toeing back upstairs to cry again. After the sobs subsided, she braved another venture downstairs. Kyouko knew she couldn't stay here forever; if she was ever going to return, the young woman had some ends to tie and repair.

"Kyouko," Taisho greeted her and lowered the heat on his latest dish so he could talk, "you're looking better this morning. How are you feeling?"

"Good, so… Umm- I'm about ready to head out but I'll be back later tonight!" She rushed the last sentence when Kyouko saw the pain that flashed threw his eyes.

"Good, good… I've made you some food to take with you; So, I suppose I'll see you later tonight."

Kyouko nodded embarrassed, "Hai, I won't be gone for long!"

Taisho and his wife stopped work to see Kyouko off. They didn't seem to want to let her go but couldn't find a reason to hold her back any longer. The couple had hoped Ren would've arrived in time to stop their daughter, or at least go with her, but he didn't arrive in time. They bid her farewell and went back to work; their minds clouded with worry.

* * *

Kyouko felt ashamed using the money Taisho had given her to pay for the transit to Sho's workplace. Left with no other option, she spent it guiltily. One the train, it seemed time moved rather quickly but she wished it would've lasted forever. That Kyouko didn't need to disembark from the train. She didn't know what to say or talk about with Sho. Kyouko prayed that she wouldn't remain to confused for long.

* * *

Sho woke up that morning with a women beside him in bed. He expected to have seen Kyouko walk in last night; and briefly wondered where she was. At the moment his mind was preoccupied by a frustrating dilemma.

"Hey, lady! It's time you went home." Sho didn't even try to hide the disgust and annoyance in his voice.

The woman glared at him, " Are you kidding me! Sho. It's still early. And why the hell have you suddenly gone back to calling me like I'm a stranger."

"What, don't tell me you haven't realized why? Anyway, I need to get ready for work and you're in the way."

He didn't bother chasing after the women; instead, he went to dress himself and get ready for the day.

Sho arrived at work with a headache; his manager greeted him curtly but he ignored her for the most part. Soon, the TV was turned on. The trivialities of life were all but forgotten…

* * *

Kyouko reached Sho's workplace and walked nervously in. She clench a drawstring bag that contained the takeout box that Taisho had cooked her. She paused just outside of his dressing room and was about to knock on the door when she heard a voice inside.

"I can't believe you'd pay Kyouko a one night visit last night; what'd you do to her."

A choking laughter sound resonated out and reached her ears, "Nothing, the girl is so conservative that I wouldn't even begin to try anything. Not to mention she isn't even that pretty, she smells, and the clothes she wears are like those worn from wartime in Japan. I was actually at the apartment with another lady; Kyouko never showed up in the end."

The manager gagged in disgust, "You actually brought a woman home to the same apartment you share with Kyouko!"

"So, what's your point. It's not like we're together anyway."

"I think she feels differently than you do!"

"So what if she does. It's not my responsibility to take care of her- actually it's the other way around- the only reason I allow her to stay at the apartment is that it's simply convenient for me. She cooks and cleans; that's why I asked her to come live with me. And she cares for me too; after doing so much for me, I'm sure that I am old enough to find a way to keep myself entertained during the night."

The door banged open and in strode a very-pissed Kyouko.

"Oh, it's you." He dismissed her life and went on back to talking to his manager. Kyouko was shocked speechless; however, it didn't take long to find her voice.

"I thought that we meant more to each other than simple convenient tools. Who supported you when you decided to move to Tokyo. I took up three jobs to keep you fed and housed, Sho, while you searched for work." tremors raked her body as she glared at the one man she loved more than anything.

"And that means what? I never needed you; that was only your delusional thinking. Now I think it's about time you've left!" Sho was annoyed at getting scolded; he took out his phone and dialed security.

Bam! The food she had been holding hit the area right by his head leaving a crater. The man now retreated nervously as Kyouko stalked forward.

"You're right, I am a fool. I should have let you starve and waste away in the grocery store; I promise you, that I will never make that same mistake twice." Kyouko had almost reached Sho when suddenly she was caught and yanked backwards by to guards.

"Sorry lady!"

"But you'll have to come with us. We can't let you harm him; he's our V.I.P, guest."

They dragged her off and Sho let out the breath he'd been holding in relief.

"Women can be so scary sometimes."

* * *

The guards had heard quite a bit of the conversation. They supported Kyouko's side but still had to follow protocol; they took her down to the office and gave her some juice to sip on before releasing her. Kyouko walked off miserably back to the Daruyama.

* * *

Ren's heart froze when he got the message that Taisho left him. The man dialed them back immediately but only reached voice mail.

'_It sounds like she's dying. But from what'_

He arrived at the house just as soon as he could. The couple was tending the restaurant like normal, but Kyouko wasn't anywhere to be seen. Ren walked into the kitchen trying to piece together the puzzle.

"Where is she, where is Kyouko?"

"Gone, but she should be back any moment now."

He couldn't get a clear response so Ren waited inside the restaurant for a sign. A clue or a hint as to what was going on. He didn't have to wait long.

A women walked in through the doors of Daruyama: she looked abused, starved, tired, but even worse of all… She looked broken; a battle was being fought inside her very being, and an evil had taken root and now grew inside of her as well. Ren's heart broke just staring at her, he knew that he was too late to help. Too late to stop what was going to happen; and knew that whatever the future held, if he wasn't by her side, she would disappear.

* * *

Kyouko walked in a shell of herself; her body was tired, and it was all too much. She fell to her knees and the world blacked out. All of a sudden, she dreamt a powerful dream. It wasn't one of pain or misery: it was one of growth, one of strength, and one that empowered her. By the time she woke up, Kyouko knew the path that she needed to take. It was one that would leave her scarred- but also the only one that wouldn't leave her as an emotionless doll- and it scared her.


	4. The Birth of a Phoenix

Ren slept in the guest bedroom that night; he could hear Kyouko silently crying from the thin walls and longed to comfort her. But what could he say, he wasn't around when she needed him the most. Now, all that he could do was support her with his presence. A constant pillar in her time of need; he'd bare the weight of it all for her if she would only allow it. Kyouko, of course, never would. She was strong and true to herself in her own way.

Footsteps padded along the hallway. They were too light for Taisho or his wife: they belonged to Kyouko and she was heading for the door. Ren crossed the floor to his bedroom as fast as he could and opened the door. A very sheepish Kyouko stared back at him.

"What are you doing. Its very early to be up and about, Kyouko-chan?"

She was caught…

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Kyouko tried to sidestep him but Ren had other plans.

"Then, might I suggest you go the other way; the bathroom is behind you."

She cursed silently to herself, leave it up to Ren to memorize the layout of her own house. "You're right. I need to go somewhere."

Ren relaxed a little, glad that she was now talking to him for the moment anyway, "Its still dark outside. Whatever it is, it can wait, surely?"

"No," she locked eyes with Ren, "I promise I'll return, but I have something I need to do. Ren, I'll be leaving one way or another; Corn! He would see my resolve, so please, Ren, believe me!"

He never had stopped. Ren sighed and rested against the door-frame. "I believe you, and so does your fairy prince. Please, be careful. And know that you can trust me with anything, if not me, then Corn."

She nodded and walked for the door, "I will never stop trusting him; after all, he deserves my faith along with my one and only life." Her voice was just a quite murmur in the dark, but they reached his ears as if she had screamed the very words out loud.

"You owe me nothing; it is by my choice that I do this, and I give both freely…"

* * *

A celestial maiden stood right outside of the beauty salon. Although she looked just like any ordinary person, it wasn't his eyes that told him there was something more to her, but his heart. He walked up to her and the angel acknowledged his presence; he grinned and raised his weapons high in the air. As if he was pledging allegiance to her cause.

"How might I be of service?"

A radiant smile broke across her face, she tilted her head and stared up at the man. "I need a change of appearances; after all I am casting off my old shell and by doing so, finding my life's purpose."

"Sounds worthy enough for my support. Come in, I wish to help the treacherous ground you walk become that much smoother." He stepped aside and guided her in; the man was quite prestigious around these parts, not quite up to par with the fabled 'Witch' but enough that he wouldn't extend his help to just anyone. Whatever the artist had seen in his muse, it must have inspired him greatly; for now he was lending a hand in aid to her. Unintentionally, helping to set the wheels of fate in motion, beyond his comprehension, he was playing his part that belonged to a far bigger purpose than he could ever conceive of.

* * *

She was unsure of her new appearances; she twirled once in front of the mirror but it didn't help matters any. Kyouko didn't regret her actions, but she did scold herself. How could she do things so rashly? Deep inside, though, she knew there was no other alternative path.

The man walked over to her noticing the ladies insecurities, "Don't worry, madam. You look splendid, truly one of the best works I've ever had the pleasure of doing."

Kyouko smiled at him her eyes softening for a moment, " Thank you, I don't know how I could ever repay your kindness."

"You can start by starting down the path you'll walk. I am just sorry that I can be of no further assistance to you." He watched her take out a wallet and shook his head, "I am fine; please do not trouble yourself. It was my pleasure to help you!"

She bowed grateful for his kindness. " I hope to come again and repay you for all you've done for me. Maybe it won't be in the near future, but I promise, I'll never be ungrateful for what you've done for me, a complete stranger."

He smiled and reciprocated, "As for me, I am truly blessed that such a sweet young-lady keeps me in her memories. I pray that good fortune follows you throughout your life, and if by chance we somehow meet again, it will be as old friends."

* * *

A woman walked down the streets with an air of dignity. It wasn't just a façade, but instead, she commanded it with a resolution known only to few. Kyouko's once dark hair was now a bright auburn color; like the steady-growing flames of a burning passion, they reflected her inner self. She was determined to change herself from top to bottom; let nothing of the past curse her looming future. She had bought a new wardrobe set and cancelled her payments for the apartment that she had shared with Sho. Kyouko was determined to make a clean cut and severe all ties that held her back.

When she reached Daruyama, she grew concerned about how Taisho would now think of her. Kyouko took several soothing breaths before she entered the shop. Ren, who had been sitting at a table nearby, raised his head at the new presence before him. If he was going by appearances alone, he would have never recognized the woman for who she was; however, when love is concerned, it doesn't take much to see past the materialized world. A new Kyouko entered through the doors.

A Phoenix reborn from the flames. Tempered by the fires of betrayal- agony- & love; she grew stronger than ever before. She held the world at her finger tips, and the silent pleas for change resounded all around.

The birth of a new legacy was coming; and its aim was to rock Japans foundation from its core.


	5. Invitation to the Ball

A rupture down the middle of her designated path; when Kyouko entered the restaurant, she was carving a new destiny into a stone untouched. And she did so with a smile.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu!" Two sets of eyes belonging to a couple traced the source back to the woman that stood at their front entrance. What a familiar voice this woman seemed to have!

"Kyouko, oh my, is that you?" The older woman asked and began to walk forward.

"Hai, I'm back. Sorry I left suddenly this morning." Kyouko bowed politely before it was broken. Both Taisho and his wife ran forward and captured her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright, even though Ren reassured us that you weren't going to be gone for too long, we were still worried."

Ren, glad for the interruption, took the chance to escape the meal that Taisho had forced him to undertake. "Kyouko, you look marvelous."

Everyone took a step back to scan her, "You do; it's-very different." said the woman, meanwhile, Taisho grunted and strode away. Kyouko was left shocked and felt ashamed for upsetting him.

"I'm sorry; I needed to change myself. Please, can you apologize to Otou-san for me."

"I have a feeling that he isn't mad necessarily at you, dear." She paused but continued when Kyouko gave her a kicked-puppy look, "He's just jealous. His baby girl is growing up and making her way out into the world. I don't think he's prepared himself for the time you'll fly away from our little nest."

" And what about you?" Kyouko asked.

"Well, as for me; I'm happy seeing you grow up and becoming a young woman. Just promise me this, when you find a guy, bring him back home so I can start plans for the wedding. I want grandkids by the bucket-full in the near future!"

The costumers who had been eating at the restaurant started snickering. Kyouko blanched in horror and covered her face from embarrassment. Meanwhile, Ren nearby, was having not-so-nice thoughts. He had also never prepared for the day that she would leave him; it was different when he was told that she had disappeared somewhere with her loved one. When he had left Kyouko to her own devises, she had crawled back broken. Could he ever willingly pass her off with a smile to the man that will one day come and promises to take care of her? Ren couldn't say…

* * *

Kyouko felt that she needed to do more than just change her appearance, there was something else that she was missing, she couldn't place her finger on it. Luck was on her side when the answer came literally smacking her face.

"Whaaaaaa," She said and pried the paper from her. Her eyes quickly caught the beautiful fantasy themed picture on the front. They had her hooked, so she read the pamphlet.

**LME,**

Is _currently sponsoring talent auditions for those aspiring a career _

_in the entertainment field. You have just received an exclusive ticket to_

_participate in these events. Come and visit downtown Tokyo and sign up! _

_Slots are limited; if you are interested, you need to act now._

**Events starts- 0-0-00 X:XX**

**Address- XXX **

Kyouko laughed aloud; her, being an actor or singer? Her eyes caught the beautiful picture on the cover and she struggled with herself. Fine! She carefully cut out the image and tore the rest of it up; undaunted she walked back home.

* * *

Ren had to participate in yet another crazy plan from the President. He was judging auditions for the upcoming event; participation was mandatory. He rubbed his temples as he thought of the oncoming headaches he would receive. Anything the President did was never half-baked. Ren could already imagine how he would be forced to stand by Lory's side as he, yet again, made another one of his 'grand entrances'.

Kyouko walked into the house carrying a bag of groceries. Ren stifled a smile as he watched her go threw the all-so-familiar motions of Lala-land. He wondered what sparked this one; it was usually brought on my some onslaught of fantasy inspiring situations. Kyouko whistled and hummed as she put the food away; Ren stepped forward to help her.

"Earth to Kyouko; what's got you daydreaming."

She beamed and dived towards her bag; rummaging around, she procured the pamphlet- or what was left of it-. " I found this when I was outside."

His face morphed into that of unspeakable horror; it was like he was staring straight down into the face of hell. "Where did you get that?" He spat the words out like they were cursed.

She blinked her eyes innocently, "The wind caught it and the paper landed on my face," she studied his face a little longer, "It's just some random piece of paper."

The man knew better: the paper was made from high quality material, the precision of the event which took place, the excessive eye to floral detail, even down to the last minute-detail. Kyouko never even had a chance… There was even a fucking castle with a princess peering into a pond that contained a frog, and was that a unicorn making its way out of the tree line in the forest? No, there was more to this than just simple coincidence!

"Can I see that for a moment," he dodged smoothly, Kyouko was disturbed by his reactions. The moment he flipped the picture over and read the back his heart froze.

"Kyouko, no one would loose something this important just like that. You would have a greater chance to win the lottery than someone absentmindedly misplacing it and you just so happened to stumble across it. This was meant for you." He adjusted the paper so that she could read the back.

In cursive lettering it contained her name, birth year, and other likewise sensitive info. But the scariest words of all were the ones that read-

**Invitation to the Ball-**

**P.S. From your _Sugar-daddy_**


	6. A Word to the Wise

A/N: Not sure of what I should talk about. Hmmm, well I haven't posted in several days; sorry about that. I had vampires take my blood so I was a bit loopy one day and then several things piled up. I'm still in recovery mode, but I assure you, I'm in this for the long haul. I've really enjoyed reading all the reviews on my story and I'm excited to write the next chapter already.

As always I love the predictions I try and get; sometimes even, I follow them. I still haven't found a beta-reader so I pray that my releases aren't to riddled with grammatical errors. As always, Thanks for your support! Now to the more interesting stuff-

Bye!

* * *

"Sugar-daddy?" Kyouko yanked her eyes away from the pamphlet; her voice ringed with shock and horror. She stared at Ren, needing to receive an answer, but only got a silence. You could here a pin hit the floor. Ren's face was unreadable but he looked up at her and soon revealed what he was thinking.

"Kyouko-chan, you remember Uncle Lory, right?"

Memories flashed back on a tall, dark and clownish figure that she recalled from her childhood. A shudder racked through her and she nodded her head, "Yes, but what does he have to do with this?" She grabbed and rattled the paper he had been holding for good measure.

Ren gave out a bark of laughter and shook his head, "Everything! Well, you see- he's…. eccentric." Kyouko nodded, she already knew this, and continued her look of puzzlement. " Seems like he's wanting to scout you- God knows what for- this is, after all, most likely his doing. No one could possibly know you well enough to do this shoddy peace of work that only you'd happen to like oh-so-much." His hand tapped the paper and glanced up at her face; meanwhile, she was shaking her head.

"You mean that strange uncle is a talent scout, and he so happened to remember a girl he saw once from his childhood?"

"No, he's the President of the company I work for. Recently, I talked to him about you and he, being the dramatic old-uncle he is, is probably curious and wants to meet you again." He muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

Kyouko cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, " And he wants to make pleasantries in the shape of an audition."

"Yep," he snapped his fingers, "that's exactly what I'm saying."

* * *

He called the President up over the phone and winced when the man boomed right into his ear, "Why, Hello Ren! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You're stalking Kyouko and delivering suggestive invitation letters to her. Those are two things."

"Ah, so you've found out already," a sigh racked the other end, "that's no fun. So, I'll just come straight out with it, I'm guilty."

Ren could just imagine the President dabbing at the corner of his eyes with a handkerchief, "What I want to know is why you've invited her to audition for the company."

"Cause I want to see my lovely niece again!" Lory snapped out in his defence.

Right on the money. He shifted his phone in his hands and resumed the conversation, " You know, if I hadn't have been there, you would have given her a heart attack."

A moment pause, " Glad she got the message; I'll be seeing her this weekend."

"Actually, about that-"

Lory cut him off, " Don't want to here it. If she's not here you're fired."

Ren scoffed, "Really? I don't think you have that in you."

"You're right. But don't think I won't assign you to star in a movie that will be filmed out-of-country. I'm sure I can have your passport ready in less than a couple of days. Then there would be nothing standing between me and my niece."

Ren knew Lory had won, "I just don't think this is the best way to meet her for the first time."

"There's no guidebook to this. And I think it's about time I meet her."

"You could certainly start one. The title of the book could be '_**How Not to Meet Your Niece for the First Time**_'"

A visible growl was heard from the other end, "Enough Ren, I want her at the talent show; and she's old enough to make her own decision."

"Fine," Ren said defeated, "just don't do anything too weird. I don't want to deal with a mentally-scarred Kyouko because of your crazy plans."

Lory grinned, "Of course! Don't want to scare her away, Eh?" He turned around in his office and balanced the phone precariously on his shoulder. With a pencil he tweaked the sketch on the outfit he would be wearing at the audition; already imagining the exotic dancers and music that would be playing as he joyfully met Kyouko after so long.

* * *

Words were being thrown left and right. "Absolutely not!"

"Don't worry you look great!"

"No I don't. Ugh, I can't stand wearing this."

"I thought you liked pink."

She gingerly grabbed the scratchy fabric between to fingers and peeled them away from her body. It was baggy and at least four-times her size, "Oh, I truly do love pink. That is why I'm surprised on how he could construct such a wretched creation from my favorite color."

Ren would have to agree; what in Hell was Lory thinking. He stifled a smirk and Kyouko's eyes bulged.

"See, you do agree with me. Why should I wear this?"

He had to step in, "I think it would mean a lot to him if you did. Even if you don't like this, please give him this much and do this for him."

Kyouko groaned, "It's embarrassing though; I mean, Love Me is written all over the back in huge font." He cackled at the name and was rewarded with another glare.

" You don't have to wear it for the audition at least. Just slip out and change before you talk to him. And its really not that bad."

Sure it wasn't. Kyouko was crossing her arms when she heard a giggle resonate from outside through the window. Two school boys were laughing at her and she slammed it shut before marching off. Ren followed a few steps behind.

"I'll talk to him again and figure out what all of this is about."

"Please do…" Kyouko stopped and turned around swinging her arms around Ren's neck. "Thank you," She leaned forward on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek, "Corn!"

* * *

He grabbed out his phone again and dialed this number. Ren barely had to wait before it was picked up.

"I thought I told you not to make this creepy."

"What do you mean?"

Ren brushed a finger absentmindedly against the packaged they had received in the mail, _**" For Kyouko, With Love…"**_

Lory grinned, "Oh, so that arrived. Good, I wondered if it would get there in time."

Now it was Ren's turn to growl, "That! Why did you ever think it was okay to send '**THAT**' over here. Plus you left a really creepy message in with it; I think she's seriously doubting whether or not to see you."

" I think you're getting several things confused."

"To Hell I am!"

"The outfit inside the box isn't for her."

This got Ren, "Then what's with the note?"

"If you check inside the pocket," Ren dived towards it and felt something small against his hand, "There should be a necklace. **'THAT' **belongs to Kyouko."

His stomach hit rock bottom as a thought crossed his head. This was quickly answered by the President who didn't even need to ask to know what was Ren thinking.

"The outfit in the box is yours. This is mandatory; all staff will be required to wear it during the auditions." He had Ren cornered right where he wanted him.

Ren flashed an angelic smile, not that Lory could see it, " I think you're mistaken." He was arming his self for another battle- this time for the sake of his pride-.

* * *

Kyouko watched as Ren entered the living room hanging his head. She paused the TV and sat cross-legged on the couch as he joined her.

"This is for you," he dropped the necklace in her hands. It was very simple yet exquisite. "Lory bought this for you…" he took a breath and prepared himself, "the outfit inside the box was actually for me."

Kyouko was all new kinds-of pissed, "He is going to make you dress in that pink monstrosity?" She spat the words out. How dare he embarrass Corn in such a way!

"I think I remember telling you that the President was rather eccentric." Kyouko couldn't stay angry for long and already a grin was breaking out on her face as she imagined Ren in the neon-pink outfit.

"Hai," she agreed, "it sounds like the man is quite odd."

Ren smiled and ruffled her hair, "You don't even know the half of it. Sadly, this isn't the worst thing he has done; furthermore, at least this time I won't be the only one wearing it."

" He has all the other people who're judging the contest wearing that?" Kyouko said quite astonished,

"When you've been with the President as long as any of us have, you find things like this don't bother you as much as they should. To tell you the truth, I'm not even that surprised about this."

"That bad, huh?"

"If only you knew…"


	7. The Daikon and the Rose

Little Maria hated her life right then, even more so, she hated herself. Her grandfather was always scolding her for sneaking away, and even though she wanted to stop, she never did. It was during one of these moments that she first met Kyouko. To be honest, she wasn't all that impressed when she first encountered her.

Kyouko looked like just your average person, which was very unusual. If anyone wanted to enter through LME's entrance, they usually had to look or act extraordinary. This girl was dressed in semi-formal clothes as she made her way humbly to the front desk. Maria was hiding behind a vacant counter wearing a mask as she watched the exchange curiously.

"Excuse me," Kyouko spoke quietly, warranting barely a nod from the attendant, " Hello, ma'am, where might I find the audition room?"

The lady at the front desk sighed as she pulled away from her desk to address Kyouko, " What do you want?" She wasn't going to sugar-coat it, the woman was annoyed at the interruption. Had it been a popular talent, she would have responded in a more polite manner.

"I said I'm looking for the audition room." Kyouko began to shift uncomfortably under the woman's scrutiny.

"Really," her hand hovered over the security button, " then you must have papers, correct?"

"Hai, here they are." She handed them over and the woman's eye opened in shock. Whatever she was expecting, it was certainly not this. When she had the papers tucked away in her hand, she alarmed security. In a matter of moments, guards had the front desk completely surrounded.

"Hey," she jerked a finger rudely in Kyouko's direction, "this women appears to have stolen the invitation documents for our entry-level audition. Please remove her from the building!"

Maria, who had been listening, was beyond angry. She had watched the whole exchange and stepped up in Kyouko's defense. " That won't be necessary; she's a friend of grandfathers!" Several guards who had started dragging Kyouko away froze; Maria crossed her arms victoriously. After all, every guard here knew not to contradict her; let's just say, Lory was a rather doting grandpa…

The desk attendant sneered at the child, " Oh really?" She hadn't recognized Maria because of the mask the girl was was wearing. Even if she had, it was already too late for her.

"Yep, grandfather personally invited her!" the little girl smiled innocently but her eyes flashed. She thoroughly enjoyed toying with the older woman.

"And who might your grandfather be, you little brat."

"One of several that can have you fired in a matter of moments. Not that it matters to you anymore."

She had to hand it to the child in front of her, she had guts to speak to an elder like that. " I don't remember children being aloud in here; while you take care of that women, guards, take that child out with her."

Now she had done it, Maria stopped being playful and settled into a coldness that chilled the room. " I think you could use some fresh air." She danced to Kyouko's side and took her hand, "Use that time to consider your next job; from now on, you won't be allowed back in here."

The woman had barely time to think before she was being dragged away.

Kyouko stared at the little girl and slowly removed her hand, "Thank you, although, I have no clue as to where the auditions are taking place..."

"No problem; I come here everyday. I know this place like the back of my hand; follow me. I'll take you to where you need to go." Maria pranced off and Kyouko smiled sadly. She followed closely behind.

* * *

Kanae was scared and angry. She couldn't afford to lose this job; her family depended on her income for support. She had to calm down her fears, she never told anyone, that women couldn't possible show up. For whatever reason, she was always followed and that women would use her money to keep Kanae from succeeding.

She was surrounded by countless other girls, each trying to succeed and come out on top, just how many people would pass, how high her chances were of making it through? All those who were present were rich and use to succeeding in life; how lucky they were. Kanae had to borrow a dress to come to this competition. Her thoughts were interrupted when people began crowding themselves around a free-handouts display. Kanae walked towards the table and was about to grab one when a woman barreled by, redirecting her course.

"Oh, wow! They're so pretty." A girl fawned over the makeup and hovered just over the table. Her hand snaked towards the pile before drawing back. "I'm so lucky," she hummed and twirled. Kanae tried several times, unsuccessfully, to grab a pallet of the table; each attempt was blocked. After a few minutes the girl finally grabbed one and Kanae was now free to help herself.

Kyouko didn't know how to put on makeup. She actually never owned any for herself, so when she saw the free samples being offered, she was excited. Maria watched as Kyouko clumsily began to put on makeup and sighed. Soon, she was over there helping Kyouko yet again.

Maria drew back satisfied at her work and when she turned around, she bumped straight into someone. Kanae hissed and reacted almost instantaneously; throwing the little girl away from her towards Kyouko. That sent both girls sprawling on the floor with Kanae towering over them.

"Ugh, what are you doing here. You both are an eyesore, you should take your child from here and leave." Kanae lashed out her built-up frustration onto them, "You're an eyesore. There are so many people depending on this audition and you're here treating it like it's a joke."

Kyouko defended herself, angry at the accusations, "Hey, I'm here to audition too. And this child isn't mine."

"Whatever." Kanae stormed away and several people whispered behind her. How could she treat a child in such a manner? They focused their gaze back onto the little girl; none of them knowing she was crying crocodile-tears.

Kyouko wanted to be sympathetic towards Maria; however, something about the girl crying reminded herself of the past. Raw memories resurfaced and she remembered just how weak she was. Kyouko didn't want to utter false words of comfort to the child, but instead, teach her a life lesson that she wished she had known.

"Stop crying." Kyouko pulled away from Maria and kneeled above her. "You think people will come to help you just because you're a girl that's in distress. The world doesn't work like that; all they see is just some little brat. They won't even take a moment's pause to help." Kyouko got up and brushed herself off, "Even if you trust them, they all react just the same. You should quickly learn that if you don't want to get yourself hurt."

Everyone whispered words like, _'heartless, cruel, and disgusting.' _Kyouko walked off, as if to prove her point, showing Maria just how alone she truly was. In all honesty, Kyouko had spoken was the truth; nobody from the crowd had stepped forward to help her and eventually everyone turned away. Maria was left all alone again, like so many times before; but unlike previously in the past, she was excited and won over by the woman's harsh words. She would never think that Kyouko was average ever again, only this woman had dared to speak the truth that Maria herself refused to put into words. She couldn't find her salvation in the generosity of those around her, if she wanted to make it in this world, she would have to obtain it herself.

* * *

Kyouko watched as people disappeared behind the curtain to walk on stage. Kyouko sat dreamily, her eyes focused on a live-stream projection that was broadcasted in the waiting room. Many performed incredibly feats such as: dancing, singing, talent acts, and reciting lines from stories and poetry versus.

The most amazing had to be Kanae, though. When she had went on stage, she had memorized an entire book in less than thirty minutes. It was as if she knew each page by heart when they tested her; Kanae read word-for-word off the page in a gentle lyrical voice. Her eyes stared off in the distance as the words she spoke resounded riddled with a haunting emotion.

This was broken quickly when she returned and bumped into Kyouko. "Looks like you didn't take my advice; how unfortunate, I only give it to the needy."

"Hai, I guess that it's not in my nature to listen to ill-mannered women." Kanae smirked and turned around just as Kyouko disappeared. If someone had treated her like that, she was certain she wouldn't respond as civil as that. Kanae walked off shaking her head; something about Kyouko intrigued her.

"Hello Mogami-san, please give us a brief description about yourself and then you may perform"

"Hai, my name is Kyouko Mogami, I am sixteen, and I currently live in Tokyo." Kyouko paused, the spotlight blinded her, and she could just barely make out obscure silhouettes in the background. Was Ren somewhere out there? She prayed that she wouldn't mess this up.

Kyouko took out a package wrapped in cloth and a vegetable from a small shoulder bag that hung around her shoulders. She set both right in front of her and with a heavy breath, she unwrapped the pack. She had to move quickly. Kyouko tossed the plant high above her and sliced the air twice as it came back down, catching it in midair. In a few moments she held the center portion; Kyouko grinned when the ends bounced off on each side and rolled away as they hit the floor. She tossed the knife out in front of her, embedding it hard into the stage floor, and reached for another blade.

"I will make a fairy-tale rose **bloom** with the help of this **daikon**."

* * *

Well, it was less of a rose, and more of a head of cabbage. However, her act was enough to gain the approval of most of the judges. Her name was in the listings of those who passed the first round, and by the looks of it, Kyouko and Kanae were driving the pack. Listed side by side for first place; nervous glances were exchanged between each other.

She left with a heavy heart to visit Uncle Lory.


End file.
